


Aaron? You're On!

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Acting, M/M, Scars, panto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Aaron Dingle, a male model and actor, could finally be given a chance to get his big break when he has to work with notoriously difficult director, Robert J Sugden.





	1. Improvise

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea for a fanfic I had. Not sure how this will pan out, so lets see how it goes. Thoughts appreciated x

Aaron groaned as he barged through his dressing room slamming the door shut as he threw his costume on the table. A dog? A bloody dog costume for a pet insurance advert? He didn't scrimp and save money pay his way through drama school to do an advert about insuring a pooch! He got more modeling jobs than auditions. He couldn't really complain though, he'd been modelling since he left school at sixteen and though it was hard work the money was good, but it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be an actor, a serious actor. A superhero, a spy, a mastermind criminal, something, anything. No one seemed to be giving him the chance. He sighed, eyeing up the hideous mascot in front of him. 

'Mr Dingle?' His head whipped round to see his assistant Rachel beaming behind him, hugging a pink clipboard to her chest. He sighed, asking what she wanted.

'You're on in five minutes! Come on, and after that you've got lunch with your agent, she wants to speak with you.'

'Last time I had lunch with my agent I stormed out when she wanted me to a shampoo ad.'

'Yes, but you still did it didn't you?' Rachel looked to her papers as Aaron shot her a look.

'Come on Mr Dingle. Angel says this could be it.' She gave a sad smile as Aaron looked down.

'Come on, four minutes now!' She turned on her heels and walked out. Aaron passed a hand over his face. This meeting had better be worth his time.

 

'Nice to see you Aaron, its been a while.' His agent, Angel said with a smile looking through the wine menu, as Aaron chose a beer he wanted. He snapped the menu close and dropped it on the table.

'Yeah, likewise.'

'So, you've probably wondered why I've dragged you here?'

'Obviously.' He answered simply, rolling his eyes.

'Well Aaron..' She stopped as a waiter came along to take their orders.

'I'll have a glass of red with a chicken Caeser salad please?'

'Certainly madam. And what would sir like?'

'Just a pint of Heineken and a tuna steak please.'

'Of course, thank you.' Grinned the waiter as he left.

'So..?'

'Ah, yes, well. I've got you an audition.' She smiled.

'Can't you have told me this over the phone?' He didn't know why his agent was making such a fuss.

'I could have but..oh I'll just cut to the chase. Basically there's an audition for a lead role of a panto about cops and robbers. It's bound to be your big break.'

'How? It's a flippin panto!' He hissed, thanking the waiter as he brought them their drinks.

'Let me finish. The director is none other than....Robert J Sugden.

'Who?'

'Robert J Sugden! Have you not heard of him? He's the biggest director in the business and he's notoriously difficult to get on with, but once you do, he'll make you go places!' Aaron stared at his agent as disbelief, almost feeling sorry for her as she had a face like a child who had been bought a sweet shop.

'Right?' Aaron took a glug of beer as his agent just huffed in defeat.

'Your audition is tomorrow, ten o'clock. No script, its completely improvised. Don't ask, its how he does things.'

'Oh, sorry, did I say I was going?'

'Course you are! I'd be a complete moron to let you pass up on this opportunity. Aaron, you've waited years to get a big break, this is your chance. So I suggest you put aside that big ego of yours, get a decent nights sleep and be up and ready by nine to be picked up.' Aaron raised his eyebrows and took another gulp of drink, really considering what Angel was saying. It was true, ever since he was little he wanted to be a big movie star and maybe this panto would be the platform to boost him up. 

 

That's what he kept telling himself the next morning at ten o'clock as he sat on a hard plastic chair in a long, cold corridor. His stomach was dropping everytime he had to move up as the line was getting shorter and shorter, until he was the one at the front. The upside was that in five minutes he could go home but the downside was that he could hear everything going on behind the red door with a sign blu-tacked on saying 'Chase Your Lover', which was what he was auditioning for. Aaron huffed. What kind of panto was called that? He suddenly felt nervous as the door opened, and a red faced lady rushed out, eyes filled with tears as her high heels clacked loudly against the tiled floor.

'NEXT!' Barked the voice, rather impatiently Aaron thought. He stood up, legs unexpectedly shaking as he made his way up and opened the door, walking through, head down, to the center of the floor where a white cross had been marked out in masking tape. Aaron could sense an atmosphere almost already, but lifted his head with an air of fake confidence and was surprised to see a young, rather tall blonde man sitting blankly in front of him. Long hair was swept from his face, wearing a blue denim shirt under a ghastly blue waterproof body warmer. On his table, Aaron noticed a clipboard, presumably of all the actors and actresses who were auditioning, next to two biros-one red one green. 

'Name.'

'Aaron Dingle.'

'Role.'

'Um..the lead one.' Aaron really should have done his research. Even though he probably didn't answer correctly, he half hoped this Sugden guy would have cracked a smile at least. He didn't have an angry face, he looked to be quite gentle. Instead he just pulled a face and scoffed, picking up the red pen, holding it in his hand but not noting anything down. Yet.

'There's no script for you, so I'll just read out some stage directions and you can improvise the next piece ok?'

'Fair enough.' He looked right into his eyes, feeling as though Sugden was sizing him up, trying to figure out who this moody man in his early twenties was, and why he didn't seem to be nervous. No, he was a swan, graceful above the water but underneath he's paddling furiously. Maybe he's overplaying this hard man act?

'Marcus is in the car, waiting for Danny to return with the money so they can get away.' There was a few seconds silence, Sugden smirking slightly. 

Is that all? Aaron started to sweat slightly, but before he could think, his mouth started to shout something out;

'Come on Marcus we've gotta go! Hurry up!'

'Shit, I've stalled it!' The other man shouted, obviously being another character, for which Aaron was quietly grateful for.

'You idiot! I knew I shouldn't have brought ya. Why'd you always let me down?' Wow, he didn't realise how enjoyable this improvisation was. Silence. Robert simply put his red pen down and picked up the green one. He took the lid off and made some kind of shape, a circle maybe, around something. His name?

'Auditions are over.' Aaron stared back, is that all? He scoffed, shook his head and stormed out.


	2. You've Got The Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets the part, while Robert has a lot on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, not sure where this will go but I hope you enjoy x

Leaning against the white marble counter, hands cupped round his mug of black coffee, Aaron stared absent-mindedly to a spot on the floor, wondering if he could just crawl into it like some kind of wormhole and he'd be sitting with his mum on the sofa, watching tv, chatting, anything. It was a big decision to move to London and not one he took lightly. But with the constant, and he means constant, whinging from his agent that its a 'move that'll boost your career' then he was all for it. His mum and the rest of his family and friends were right behind him, and they were sure to put him back in his place if he got above his station, which he never did. He acted like it of course, he had to, if he wanted to show people he wasn't to be messed with. In that industry you were either overlooked or had people licking your arse every five minutes. He sort of preferred the first, he hated people sucking up to him. He groaned as his phone went off beside him, turning to slam his mug down on the drainer, grabbing his phone. It was Angel.

'Hiya Azza!'

'Ang, you know I'm not a morning person!'

'Neither's my wife, you two should get on fine! Anyway, pin back your ears and listen. I got a call late last night from none other than Mr Sugden himself, saying you've got the part.'

'Whoop de do.' Aaron said, really not caring. He thought long and hard about it last night and decided he didn't want to answer to someone who barked at him and was difficult. He could do one in Aarons opinion. Prancing about as a dog the day before brought him more amusement than expected.

'Oh, come on you ungrateful arse! You've got the lead role! Whatever....guess you clearly don't need the....six-figure pay packet then....' She whispered the last bit, coughing at the end.

'Sorry what?'

'Oh now he listens! Yes Aaron, all that money for six months, four for rehearsals, two for touring.'

'Well....I guess....'

'You guess yes! Well, brilliant you're to go to The Crown Theatre tomorrow morning, seven o'clock sharp, you'll have to make your own way there. I'll text you the details in a sec as usual, bye!' She hung up, leaving Aaron the stand for a bit open mouthed. She always did this! If ever Aaron hesitated, she'd take it as a yes and start babbling the details to him and hang up. Though if he was to be honest, he thanked her for it. Without her and her inability to hear the word 'no', she got him some pretty good jobs. She was alright really, reminded him of his old mate Vic. That reminded him, he must phone her and Adam up.

 

'How are you under pressure?'

'Oh..um..yeah..really good sir!'

'Good?'

'Really good!'

'Really good?' He repeated. 'I hope you understand, Miss West, I expect more than just 'really good'. This is the companies' finances I am trusting you with. I didn't reek of blood sweat and tears all my life just so someone can just be 'Really good' with my finances, do you understand?' He stated. He hated doing job interviews but he thought he'd better do the ones involving his theatres accounts as he personally wants to find the right one, after the previous one had been sacked for stealing.

'Y..yes sir.'

'Ok? And the fact you haven't even brought me any proof of your degrees make me wonder if you're telling the truth?'

'I..I am! I..I just forgot!'

'Just forgot?' He shook his head, grabbing a red pen, crossing her name off the list. Frustrated she was the last name on it, the other four candidates were just the same.

'Thank you.' He said simply. The woman looked awkward as she stood up, slipping her elbow through her bag and leaving. As soon as the door slammed, Robert leant back, digging into a drawer to take out a glass and some drink. Pouring it out, he then took a sip. He sighed. Things had been so difficult the past two years. Most days he just wanted to crawl into bed and forget the world. But he couldn't. He'd worked so hard for this, and he couldn't let Marcus down. He just couldn't. He slammed the glass down, reaching for the file of the actors for his new production, flicking through until he saw a man, Aaron Dingle. Brown hair, beard, blue eyes. To be honest he was a bit taken with him at first glance, and yeah, he was a pretty good actor but.... Robert was reconsidering if he could really stand him. He reminded him so much of Marcus that he didn't know if he'd be able to handle watching him everyday, Monday to Friday for six months. He snapped the file closed, going into his roller deck to find the name Angel Hart, and dialled her number.

'Hello, Elite Acting Agency, Angel speaking.'

'Hello Miss Hart, its Robert J Sugden.' He spoke, putting on his posh arrogant phone voice.

'Oh hello Mr Sugden, how can I help?'

'I'd like to have a meeting with Aaron Dingle.'

'Yeah sure, he's modelling for a surfing magazine at the moment, when did you need him?'

'Now.'

'Ok, I'll get his assistant Rachel to bring him immediately.'

'Good. Thank you, bye.'

'Bye.' He hung up, chucking his phone across the desk and taking another swig of drink. He swivelled round in his chair, facing the wall behind him, taking a photo from his desk just before he did so. He stared longingly. He jumped when he heard a knock and a 'Mr Sugden', and swivelled back round, placing his photo back on the table.

'Yes, Gary?' He said impatiently.

'Mr Sugden, do you have a moment?'

'Just spit it out, I'm busy.'

'Course you are. I want to go through the script of your new production, 'Chase Your Lover'. This is your second play I gather?'

'Yes.' Robert rolled his eyes, finishing the rest of his glass, before putting it on the table.

'Where the lead character has the same name as the lead character in your first play, 'Down The Golden Path'?' He asked, seeing how Robert swallowed thickly, adverting his gaze.

'Come on Rob. It's time to move on.'

'It's that easy is it? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you.'

'Its not healthy.'

'No, what's not healthy, Gary, is someone telling me what to do all the time. If I want every lead character to be called Marcus, then I will! Now get out, I've got a meeting!'


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert calls Aaron in for a meeting and asks him something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope people still like this sorry I haven't updated for a while. There's a hint at who this Marcus is however his identity will be properly revealed later in the story. Enjoy x

Aaron looked up to the ceiling, leaning back into a hard plastic chair, waiting for a meeting that, according to his assistant 'couldn't wait'. What could this man possibly want? Rehearsals start tomorrow. Well, maybe he's had a change of heart, changed his mind, so Aaron could go on his way and get a part in an action movie or something, instead of prancing about on a stage. Just then a bald bloke came up to him.

'Aaron Dingle?'

'Yeah.'

'Through here please.' He said, with a kind enough smile. He followed him through, to a large wooden door. The man knocked, pushing the door open slightly as he heard a sharp 'enter' from the other side.

'Mr Dingle is here for you.'

'Bring him in then.' The man turned to Aaron and smiled, putting out an arm to gesture him through, but just as Aaron took one step in he felt a something grab his shoulder. He turned to face Gary, confused.

'Just a quick warning, don't ask about the photo..or the ring.'

'Right, ok.' Aaron frowned. He wasn't interested in the slightest about this man, least of all a photo and a ring. He made his way through, hearing the click of the door meaning Gary had scarpered. He walked up and took a seat opposite Robert.

'So, Mr Dingle.' Robert started, bring out two glasses and pouring drink in them. He handed one to Aaron, who didn't move to take it. Robert raised his eyebrows and placed the drink in front of him.

'Cheers.' Robert said, raising his own glass and taking a sip. Aaron just stared at him blankly, noticing the ring, thin and silver glowing next to his freckled skin. He wasn't curious in the slightest. All the ring told him was that he was married. Robert must have noticed his gaze on the ring, and so started to speak;

'So, Aaron, as you're playing the lead character, I want you to do it justice. So you're going to take the script now...' He handed the script over, again having to put it in front of Aaron, who made no attempt to take it from him. He didn't know why, but he liked that about him. Most people were jumpy around him, doing what he said, which got on his nerves. 

'Why now?' Aaron asked, obviously bored.

'I just want you to have a head start. Marcus, the lead character is my favourite and I want it done properly.' Robert explained, looking deep into Aarons beautiful ocean blue eyes. He took in Aarons features, noting how his curly brown hair and light stubble were similar to Marcus'. He swallowed a lump in his throat, stealing a glance at the photo beside him, of a man with light stubble, blue eyes and black curly hair. He was very tall, taller than Robert, who at six foot considered himself a giant, but Marcus towered an extra six inches above him. He was very slim and muscular, and Aaron was too, but more toned and a little shorter, well, a lot shorter. But he was too similar, far to similar to his Marcus. He felt himself about to breakdown right there and then but managed to hold it together, asking;

'Err, for this part you're going to have to shave your beard off.'

'Why?'

'I just said it's for the part.' Robert did sharply. Well, it didn't really matter but it was the only thing he could do to not confuse him for Marcus.

'Alright, fair enough. I mean if its for a role, I wanna do it right.'

'Perfect! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, just with a little less beard.' Robert flashed a smile, to which Aaron just raised his brows, took the script and got up.

'Alright. See ya.' He got up, ignoring Roberts attempts for a handshake and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Robert looked on, sighing as he heard the door click. He let out a long shakey breath, running his trembling fingers through his hair. He turned back over to the photo, letting hot tears fall down his face, curving at the corners of his mouth and running in, tasting salty. Picking the photo up, he let his fingers trace the face of the man, smiling, sitting on the bonnet of Roberts car. Robert remembered taking the photo, he'd driven them off to the beach, walking hand in hand along the shore. Pulling the frame closer he gave it a small kiss.

'I love you.' He murmured.


	4. You Can Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron sees Robert is troubled about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are mentions of scars in this chapter, and whilst its not graphic, I just thought it would be best to mention that.

It was a cold, blustery Monday morning when the black Volkswagen polo rolled up in the car park, handbrake crunching as the driver got out, locking the door behind him. Stuffing the keys in his pocket he sighed, scratching at his now bare cheek. He shaved that morning, which probably wasn't best idea as he now had a lovely shaving rash covering the lower portion of his face. Maybe the makeup team could do something? Actually, he hated wearing make up. He made his way through to the rehearsal room, which was imaginatively named 'The Theatre Room'. Wow. Suggie really had a talent for naming things. As he walked through, he saw all the other actors and actresses already there. He felt a bit bad as he had a head start, and already knew his lines for the first scene.

'Aaron!' His head whipped round as Robert came down the stairs in the middle of a load of seats. He came up to him, smirking, obviously noticing the shaving rash.

'Oh dear. Not use to it I see?'

'Piss off Suggie.' He was surprised Robert just went 'ooh' and slapped his shoulder, before clapping everyone to 'get their arses in their seats'.

'Right, lets get the pleasantries out of the way. Everyone go round the circle and say your first name and what character you're playing.'

So they all said their name in turn; there was a lady called Crystal playing the officer, and another robber played by Dave and a young lad, a little older than Aaron called Ryan, and he was playing Danny, Marcus' sidekick. There were also some other less important characters.

'I'm Aaron and I'm playing Marcus.' He looked over as Ryan smiled at him, white dazzling teeth, with emerald green eyes and light blonde hair, with a little goatie beard. Aaron swore he saw deep dimples in his cheeks as he smiled. He couldn't help but give a smile back. His attention was soon turned to Robert again, as he cleared his throat and explained how they were going to go through the script. He brought them on the stage, giving them stage directions and letting them improvise some bits 'for creativity'.

'Robert.' Piped up Ryan, as Robert was explaining why Crystal doesn't really need handcuffs and even if she did they wouldn't be pink and fluffy.

'Yes?' He asked, with an irritated edge to his voice.

'How are Marcus and Danny related?'

'They're not, they're best mates.'

'Oh, right. So can they have a relationship then?'

'Why? Just so you can kiss me?' Asked Aaron with a laugh.

'Shut up! The story goes that Marcus embarks on a relationship with Kim, who's played by Crystal here.'

'Oh right. Thought I'd get a cheeky snog!' Ryan joked, winking at Aaron. For some unknown reason Robert felt jealousy rise up in him, almost making him feel sick.

'Ryan, stop pratting about and learn your lines or you can go!' He shouted, making the two men frown and saunter off. He sighed, unsure why he was feeling like this. He weren't sure if he liked Aaron or if he felt something for him. He hadn't felt like that for over two years, and it was strange, almost alien to him. His stomach dropped as Ryan and Aaron were chatting in a corner, clearly not learning their lines. His heart then sank as they brought out their phones, obviously exchanging numbers. Why couldn't he have that? Why is everyone else going on about their lives, finding love when he seems to be stuck in the past. He couldn't move on, he wanted to but he couldn't. He was trapped and there was no-one to help him out. He flinched, as he felt someone touch his shoulder. It was Crystal, looking up at him, concern etched on her face.

'Ok Rob?' She smiled.

'Yeah, what can I help you with?' He said, not even bothering to force a smile. He never really smiled, not genuinely anyway.

'What's wrong?' She asked sympathetically.

'Nothing!' He snapped, before addressing the room, telling them all to have their lunch break and be back by one sharp. He followed them, locking the door before rushing to the bathroom sink where he splashed some water on his face. Gripping the sides he looked up to the mirror, straightening up, releasing his grip off the sink where he now ran his fingers through his hair, tracing over a small scar, which was indented slightly, and peeping out just a little over on the top of his forehead and running back a few centimetres, stopping halfway to his crown. The toilet doors went, making him jump and sweep his hair over quickly to hide the scar whilst turning round to see the visitor. It was only Aaron. He breathed a sigh of relief, before rushing out, leaving a confused Aaron frowning after him. Robert didn't know why his heart was pounding as fast as it was. Yes, he was glad is was 'only Aaron' but did he see? He had always kept the scar hidden, sweeping his hair over to cover it all, because it was a reminder, of what happened two years ago. 

He thought over the toilet incident over and over, even as he watched the first scene play out, him sitting at the back of the theatre room, arms crossed, legs propped up against the seat in front. Occasionally Aaron would looked up, just to see Roberts expression that never changed. Probably just listening and concentrating. The last time Aaron looked up, he saw Robert absent mindedly touching the top of his head, where he had seen Robert trying to cover a red scar with his hair when he saw him in the toilets. He put his script down, jogging in the stairs to stand before Robert, who didn't turn to meet his eye.

'Robert. You alright?' Aaron asked, genuinely concerned.

No reply.

'Look, I saw earlier. You covering your scar? Its ok, there's no need to be embarrassed.' He saw Roberts jaw twitch, but still said nothing. Aaron sighed and continued.

'Robert, you can talk to me. Clearly something's happened. At the meeting yesterday I saw how you looked at this photo, how you wouldn't leave ya ring alone. I know its probably none of my business but if you need a mate, someone to have a drink with, or to just sit and talk with, call me.' He rolled his eyes in defeat as Robert still remained sat with his arms crossed, but as he turned to go, he swore Robert turned to him, feeling his eyes bore into the back of him as he slowly walked down the steps to finish rehearsing.


	5. Keep Going On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old injury of Roberts plays up and Aaron becomes curious of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a mention of injury in here, just to warn you

Gasping for air, Robert woke with a start, sitting bolt upright and sweating. Another nightmare. He winced, his bad leg had gone stiff, giving him cramp, like it did every single time he slept. He groaned in pain, as he held his knee and manoeuvred his leg over to the side, massaging it as best he could. Usually it worked but on this occasion the massage did nothing to soothe his pain, making it worse. Crutches it was then. He turned to look at his alarm. 4:59, time to get up. It never failed to amaze him how he managed to always wake up a minute before his alarm. He fell back, tears spilling over the tops of his cheeks, pooling onto his pillow. He really didn't want to go in, but he had too. He sat up, legs dangling over the side, the bad one elevated as he reached over next to his chest of drawers where his crutches were. He heaved himself up, almost screaming, even though he put all his weight on his good leg he was still feeling the excruciating pain rip through him. Today was going to be a long day.

 

'"H..hi Kim..I..just want to say you look lovely...Yeah you do....really nice...um, you wanna go for a drink? Want to..do you want to go for a drink?"' Aaron frowned, scratching his bare chin as he read his script. His character was supposed to be a bad boy and yet here he was chatting up a copper. Hmm? 

'Well, maybe we can go for a drinkie Azzy?' Crystal, who played Kim, replied.

'Crystal, I keep telling ya, I'm gay.' She wasn't that bad really, she was quite nice.

'A girl can try hey?' She smiled, slapping him on the knee, turning to see Gary, Roberts assistant, helping the man through the doors. Robert hobbled to the group, where he sat on the front row, face contorted in pain.

'You ok?' Asked Aaron, standing in front of him. Robert couldn't help a small grin. He was the first person today to ask him that.

'Yeah, it's just an old injury playing up.' He said, not wanting to go into detail, but not completely lying. Aaron nodded, going back to the group.

 

'Come on Marcus, it's one job!' Announced Ryan, reading his script.

'Can't hear you!' Sang Robert, arms folded.

'Come on Marcus, it's one job!'

'Still can't hear you!'

'Come on Marcus, it's one job!'

'LOUDER AND MORE CLEARER!' Screamed Robert, who grabbed his leg and winced. Aaron jumped off the stage, running over.

'Hey, let me take you home!'

'Just leave it.'

'But you're hurt..'

'Shut up I said leave it!' Robert shouted back, instantly regretting it. Hardly anyone offers to help him, but when they do he doesn't know how to appreciate it.

'And you, Ryan, need to project your voice.' He said, still clutching his knee.

'I've got a sore throat!' He whined.

'Yeah, well I'm in agony from nearly having my knee ripped off a couple of years ago and it's swollen around the metal plate, and I can hardly walk but I'm still here listening to your shit attempts at acting!' Robert replied, going red in the face, veins standing up at the side of his neck. Ryan looked down, coughing before repeating his line.

'Come on Marcus, it's one job!'

'Much better!'

 

Robert hobbled on his way to the exit, locking up before making his way slowly down the stairs. Shit, he forgot to call a taxi. He took out his phone, groaning as it had ran out of battery. He shoved it back in his pocket and made his way out of the car park. Guess he'd just have to try and make his own way home. 

'Robert.' His had snapped round to see Aaron, leaning across the top of his black car, beckoning him over. Roberts crutches when click as he made his way along, grimacing and wincing as he did.

'Still in pain then?' 

'No flies on you, ey?' Robert managed to smiled back, groaning again.

'Come on Rob.' Aaron said, going round and opening the passenger door.

'Get in then.'

'No it's fine, I don't need help.'

'Oh right, you're gonna what? Fly home? Get in.' Aaron said, holding Robert by the shoulders and ever so carefully manoeuvring him inside. He took his crutches and helped Robert sit and do up his belt, before handing them back and closing the door, jumping in the drivers seat.

'So, where you live?' Robert told him.

'It's about an hour away.' Robert said as Aaron tapped the address in the satnav and pressed enter.

'Why are you doing this for me?'

'Why not?' Aaron smiled, as they set off.

They'd been driving for a minute or so before Aaron asked;

'So, an old injury then?' Pointing his thumb to Roberts right leg as he drove.

'Yeah. Rather not talk about it, to be honest.' 

'Yeah course. I understand.' He said, turning right. 

'You seem a very understanding person.' Robert said, looking over towards Aaron, who was concentrating on driving but managed a smile.

'And I'm sorry....about earlier.'

'S'fine.'

'No its not. I'm not really used to people caring and....it was nice, ya know, just being asked how I was.'

 

'Said s'fine. Anyway, you got your other half to look after ya when you get home.' Aaron sensed a slight atmosphere as Robert went quiet. Aaron quickly looked to him, before turning back on the road.

'Sorry, I..I assumed you were married coz of the ring.'

'I am.'

'Oh right. Um..' He felt slightly uncomfortable.

'He's urm..he's not around anymore.' Robert said, looking out of the window. Aaron nodded. So he had a husband, who knew? He decided to not press the matter further and before long they were outside Roberts house.

'Right, I'll just help you out.' Aaron said, about to get out.

'No. Please. I can manage, thanks.' Robert said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

'Oh, ok. Well, let me open the door at least.'

'No. Let me do it.' Robert said, before opening the door, placing his crutches out, leaning on then as he swung out, shutting the door. Aaron watched as he hobbled to his front door and going inside. Aaron looked out, so many questions running around his head, but he felt it was wrong to ask them. He hardly knew the bloke.


	6. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert invites Aaron to his for dinner.

Yawning loudly, Aaron unlocked his car and almost fell in. It was six o'clock in the morning and he'd hardly had any sleep. He shut the door, starting the engine but his eye caught something small and rectangular in the passenger footwell. He reached over to pick it up, seeing that it was a wallet. It must be Roberts. He pocketed it and clicked his seatbelt in, backing out of his driveway before setting off to work.

Arms crossed, slumped over his desk, robert was fast asleep. He was dreaming, a nice dream for once. Not any of those horrible nightmares he'd been having the past couple of years. He was dreaming he was somewhere hot, and tropical, drinking out of a pineapple, out of nowhere a handsome man walked into view smiling at Robert. It was Aaron, he saw his face as clear as anything. He snorted, waking himself up, shoulders dropping as he realised he was in the same boring office he was in an hour ago. At least his leg felt better and he didn't need his crutch today. He leant back in his chair, looking to the ceiling, wondering if he could just fly up and land in a deckchair by the sea, favourite drink in one hand, other hand behind his head. But his though went back to his dream. Why was Aaron there? Was that a premonition of what was to come? His future? He shook his head, fingers running through his hair as he sighed. He felt ok today. Today was gonna be alright. He heard a knock, and called out 'enter!' He was pleasantly surprised to find Aaron walking through.

'Oh hello, what can I do for you?'

'I got ya wallet. Must've dropped it.' He handed it over.

'Thank you. I've turned the house upside down for this.' Aaron gave him a quick smile before turning to leave.

'Aaron?'

He whipped round, brows raised.

'How'd you fancy coming to mine for dinner Saturday?'

'Yeah ok, fine.'

'Great. Six o'clock.' He smiled, his first proper genuine smile for what seemed like forever.

 

Saturday soon came, and Robert was fiddling about in the kitchen. His leg was playing up again, so was hobbling about with one crutch while cooking with the other. He was currently sitting on the sofa, leg elevated on a footstool as the door went at exactly six o'clock. He got up as quickly as he could, telling his excitable Pomeranian to be quiet. 

'Hello, come on in! Don't mind Candy, she's as soft as shit.' Aaron came through, Robert shutting the door behind him as he bent down to stroke the little dogs caramel fur.

'She's lovely!'

'She's an absolute nut case.' He said, showing Aaron to the living room. They sat down, just as a greyhound bobbed along, with wheels attached to his hind legs, looking up at Aaron. His head cocked to one side, before appearing to smile as he came over and rested his head on Aarons lap.

'That's Mattie, our greyhound.' 

'He's gorgeous.' Aaron whispered, almost lost in stroking the dog.

'He nearly got put down.' Aaron looked up, mouth open in shock.

'Seriously?'

'Yep. We went to get Candy and he was in the same kennel, because they came in together and were inseparable. My..my other half asked the breeder if someone was taking him and they said no, they were putting him down because of his poorly hind legs and my other half said no you're not, he's coming with us. He made him those wheels to help him walk and here he is! Happy as Larry!'

'You're other half's a hero, mate.' 

'He was.' Robert nodded, not saying anymore. 

 

A while later, they were chatting and laughing on the couch as they tucked into takeaway pizza. The dinner Robert made had burnt to a crisp so they decided to scrap that and order in. 

'What?' Robert asked, taking a slice of pizza as Aaron glared at him.

'Pineapple?'

'Yeah. With ham!'

'Sweet AND savoury?'

'Yes! Oh you can't complain, I've seen what you've eaten at the canteen at work!'

'Beef jerky sandwich with brown sauce are the best!'

'No! I don't think so!' Robert smiled, taking a bite of pizza, sauce running down his chin.

'You got a bit of..' Aaron pointed out, gesturing to the blob of sauce.

'Of what?'

'Bit of..sauce on there.' Aaron said, taking a finger and wiping it off, before putting it in his mouth. Robert started at him wide eyed.

'You ate the sauce of my chin?!' He asked, trying not to laugh.

'Um..yeah. God, sorry I..what would your..?' But Robert cut him off, knowing what he was gonna ask, but he wanted to keep the atmosphere light.

'It's fine!' He smiled, putting the pizza down. He noticed a small piece of cheese on Aarons light dusting of stubble. He clearly didn't shave at weekends.

'Want me to get that cheese of you?' He asked.

'Cheese? Where?'

'Right. There.' He said, leaning in and eating it straight off. Aaron looked at him, before leaning forward, placing a soft kiss on Roberts lips. Robert returned the kiss, deeper and passionate. They looked into each others eyes, admiring each other. Yeah. Today was another good day in Roberts book.


	7. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so originally this chapter was going to be longer but as I was copying and pasting it my notes page went weird and deleted the first half of it. This is a short filler chapter but I hope you still enjoy xx

Sun streamed through the slats of the blinds, pouring a pool of golden light onto the sleeping face of Robert. Aaron couldn't help but realise how peaceful he looked. His frown lines seemingly disappeared, a soft smile on his pale pink lips, his freckles a light dusting of sugar over his face. He smiled to himself, snuggling back down into the purpely grey duvet. He felt the older man move behind him, flopping a long arm across as if to stop him from going anywhere. 

'Robert.' Aaron mumbled, the older mans arm tightened as if he couldn't bear to let go.

'It's eight o'clock.'

'Don't go.' The other man whimpered.

'I've gotta go at some point.'

'Spend the day with me. Please.'

'Yeah, ok. But can I have a shower first?' Robert finally looked up and nodded.

'Course you can. Then I'll take you out.'

 

'Where we going?' Aaron asked, as Robert started to drive.

'It's somewhere nice, don't worry!'

'Yeah, where though?'

'So impatient!' Robert chuckled, as he changed gear.

'We'll be there in an hour.'

'And hour?!' 

'Its really nice, its my favourite place to relax.' 

'If we're just gonna walk for the whole time..'

'Only a little bit of walking, there's a lovely country pub nearby I want to take you to.'

'Ooh, lunch.' Robert looked over quickly and smiled. Aaron couldn't help but like the grey jumper Robert had on, with the blue skinny jeans and dirty trainers. Aaron had a black hoodie on, with black chinos and pristine, expensive high top trainers.

'You know what?' Aaron started.

'Cold water ain't hot?'

'What? No. I thought you were a right stuck up git.'

'Charming.'

'You didn't say much at the audition, with your body warmer and your coloured pens.' 

'Is this going anywhere?'

'But, since I've got to know ya. You're ok.'

'Ok?'

'Hmm. So, what does the great Robert J Sugden think of me?'

'You? Very small..'

'Oi!'

'Brilliant actor.' Aarons cheeks flushed at that comment.

'Very caring and understanding.' He smiled, both men remembering when Aaron found Robert in the bathroom.

'Cheers. I guess.'

'Here we are!' Robert parked and crunched the brakes. 

'The beach?' 

'It's not the beach in taking you to. Come on.' The two men got out of the car, with Robert locking it. He went round, wrapping his arm round the younger man, the wind whipping their hair, making their jumpers ripple.

'It's freezing!'

'We'll warm up once we get moving.' Robert guided Aaron around, leading him down a small pathway that cut through long grass. They walked straight down for about five minutes, before Robert stopped and the two men looked up.

'An old cotton mill?' Aaron asked.

'Come in then!' Robert freed his arm and ran up to the mill as Aaron followed, stepping carefully behind him.


	8. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron realises Robert is smiling more

Staring up to the ceiling, breath visible through the frosty air, surrounded by a curve of crumbling bricks, Robert stood in awe, hands in pockets. He turned round to see Aaron walking painfully slow behind him.

'What's so special about this place?' He moaned, leaning against Roberts side.

'Peaceful, isn't it?'

'If you say so.'

'Look.' Robert walked over, fingers tracing over the initials of people that had carved into the wall. He stopped over a particular one, letting his thumb rub over the scratch marks.

'What?'

'People carve their initials on the walls. They probably come back in years to come to show their grandkids.'

'Amazing!' Aaron mumbled sarcastically. Robert just huffed out a laugh.

'Its even colder in 'ere!' Aaron whined, so Robert wrapped his arms round him again.

'It's character building.'

'God you sound like me mum.' Robert just laughed again, as Aaron looked at the carvings in the wall. He noticed one that stood out.

M+R Forever 22/4/15

He frowned, it was the one Robert paused at before. He was starting to get curious about Robert and his husband. He hadn't heard anyone talk about it, not that he was one for gossip. He said he wasn't around anymore, maybe they had a messy divorce? Aaron didn't want to dwell on it too much, and luckily Robert snapped him out of his thoughts when he shouted about heading off to the pub.

 

Robert sighed, shaking his head fondly at Aaron when the food came.

'What?' Aaron asked, picking up his knife and fork, ready to tuck in.

'Fish and chips with mushy peas?' Robert asked with amusement.

'Nice bit of haddock for us tea!' Aaron replied in a mock deep Yorkshire accent, making Robert crack up laughing.

'Alright, if you say so.'

'What you got?'

'It's grilled chicken with hallomi, salad and couscous. Try some!'

'Eurgh! No thank you.' They soon got into a deep conversation, talking about anything and everything.

'Right, what did the cheese say when it saw itself in the mirror?'

'I dunno, what did the cheese say when it saw itself in the mirror?'

'Hallomi.'

Robert pursed his lips, trying not to smile at Aarons dumb joke.

'Wow. Ok, what's it called when a horse goes to a masquerade ball?'

'Not a clue.'

'Mascarpone.' 

'That's worse then mine! Your starting to grate on me.'

'I don't give edam.'

Just then the waiter came up to ask how their food was.

'It's lovely thanks.' 

'It's really gouda!' Aaron said, giving the confused waiter a thumbs up.

'Certainly sir.' He turned to go, walking away as Robert just laughed outloud.

'Thats how to make friends with Aaron, kids.' Robert shouted sarcastically.

'Shuddup.' Aaron said, jokingly. Robert just wriggled his brows, sneakily stealing a chip from Aarons plate.

'Oi!' Aaron smiled, as Robert flashed him a gorgeous grin. He's been doing that a lot lately. And it was the most beautiful thing Aaron had seen. His whole freckley face would light up with his dazzling white teeth. And that jawline!

They finished their meal and Robert was perusing through the dessert menu, while Aaron was leaning back in his seat and rubbing his belly.

'I'm stuffed!' 

'So, you don't want dessert?'

'Yeah but..' Aarons stomach growled loudly. 'I look and feel about six months pregnant!'

'You look gorgeous to me.' Robert paused, going bright red as Aaron smiled at the comment.

'Well, Mr Sugden, I didn't expect that.' He said, voice low.

'Neither did I. Um..sorry I shouldn't have said that..'

'No, its fine. I think your gorgeous as well, for the record.'

'Don't.' Robert said shyly, his face burning with embarrassment.

'Come on you little beetroot, order us something to share.'

 

About an hour later, the two men were sitting on the wall, Aaron tucked into Roberts arm as they watched the waves crash against the shore.

'Thanks for buying lunch.' Aaron mumbled.

'That's ok, I like treating you. Though,' he looked to Aaron as he spoke. 'I don't think two double 99's was a good idea after fish and chips and half a triple chocolate sundae, do you?'

'No.' He murmured, leaning deeper into Robert. 

'Sorry I'm a pig.'

'Your my little piggie.'

'And you're my lanky giraffe.'


	9. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation brings Robert and Aaron together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I've been so busy but hopefully I will start updating sooner. This chapter is quite long and its not the best but please tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who likes reading this! Xx

Breathing into his jacket, hunched over to fight against the cold, bleak morning in the village, Adam strode over to the post box, with two silver envelopes in hand.

'Here's one for the stuck up git.' He murmured as he put one envelope in the slot. He held the other up to his face.

'Come on mate. We're missing ya.' He gave it a kiss and pushed it through.

 

'I'm so happy for you sis!' Robert grinned, holding up the wedding invite.

'Thanks bro, sorry its so late notice, we just wanted to get married as soon as possible!'

'No problem, I'll just give everyone a week off, they won't mind! Um, could I bring a plus one?'

'Ah! You found someone?'

'Well, its early days but..well, I really like him!'

'Aww! Is he an actor in your play?'

'Yeah he's the leading role.' He looked up as he heard the door go, with Aarons head peeping over the door. He grinned, gesturing him to come through as he laughed at whatever Vic said on the phone.

'Alright sis. I'll phone you later..No I'm sleeping in the spare room! Tell your fiancé's mate he can sleep on the couch. Or the shed! Ok, love ya. Bye.' He sighed happily as he cut the call, looking up to Aaron.

'Hey, don't look so nervous. Sit, please.'

'Um, you're alright. I just wanted to ask ya something.'

'Yeah sure. I need to tell you and the others something too.'

'Ok..well. I just got invited to a wedding and well, I just got off the phone to my mate and he's kinda expecting me to stay for a week, so....'

'You must be psychic! I was gonna tell you all you could have next week off. I'm going to a wedding as well.'

'Ah, well that's brilliant! Urm.. Thanks!'

'Its fine.' Robert said, getting up from his seat and going up to Aaron.

'And don't look so nervous. I'm hardly gonna bite your head off!' He smiled, as they walked to the theatre together.

'Depends when the wedding is.'

'Monday.'

'Ah. Mine too.'

'Shame. I'd love to see you in a suit.'

'No, I'm coming in jeans and a t-shirt.' Aaron grinned up, before pushing the theatre room door open.

 

 

The alarm sounded for seven o'clock, and with one eye flung open, Aaron realised he hadn't packed anything. He jumped out of bed, flinging open his suit case. He counted how many pants and socks he'd need, how many t-shirts and jeans and so on. He found a blue and black suit on hangers, and gently laid them on top, as he'd decided which one to wear later. It was now 7:10, Adam was coming at eight, so he had some cereal, jumped in the shower, got washed and dressed, and was outside waiting at 7:55. It was freezing, so Aaron buried his head in his jacket, his bobble hat covering his ears. He then heard a car pull up the kerb, looking up to see Adam get out. Aaron got up, running the short distance over to hug his best mate, who clung onto him. The two men held each other for what seemed like forever.

7:00, Robert came out of the shower, towel wrapped round his waist, water glisting off him. He dressed himself as his coffee machine made him an Americano. He sipped it as he read the paper, his suitcase already packed and waiting in the hallway. He checked his train ticket, excited to be seeing his family again. He was a little sad that Aaron wouldn't be going with him, but hopefully sometime in the week he would see him. He got up, cleaning his breakfast things before calling a taxi to the station. 

 

'Mate!' Adam kept saying, as he drove along the motorway, grinning from ear to ear. 

'So happy you're here!' He yelled as he slapped Aaron on the knee.

'Been too long, what, two years?'

'Almost yeah. But you're here now mate, I've done the spare room out all nice, new sheets.'

'Nice one mate. How's everyone?'

'Fine, yeah. Ya mams been missing you like crazy, even Pearl asked about you.'

'Right, bit weird.'

'Yeah just a bit. Paddy misses ya, and Leo. Hey, Rhona came up to me yesterday and said he's been asking 'wheres my god-daddy?' He's really grown, man.'

'Bless him. Maybe after this plays finished..I could move back?'

'Seriously? What..give up acting?'

'No, no. Just live here again. London's a big city but I still get lonely sometimes.'

'Well if you need any money between jobs you can always work with me up at the scrapyard.'

'Cheers mate.' The car slowed and the brakes crunched as they parked outside Adams house.

'Your home for the week mate.' Aaron got out, feeling the familiar surroundings. Nothing changed, not really. He got his suit case out of the boot, wheeling it along as Adam unlocked the door.

'I got him!' Adam called out as Vic came out of the kitchen. Aaron was nearly pushed over as Vic jumped up and hugged him, feeling his hair and squeezing his face, saying how muscly he'd got since last time she saw him. 

'Right, where's me room?'

'Up here mate!' Adam said, showing him the way.

'Sorry bout this pal.' The taxi driver said, as they were stuck in a traffic jam on the Hotten bypass.

'No that's ok.' Robert smiled as he checked his phone, sending a quick text to say he'll be late. Vic replied, saying Adams mate was there and the spare room had gone. Robert signed. He couldn't sleep on the couch, not with his leg. He'll just book in at the B&B.

 

'First we'll have a cheeky few at the Woolie, and then we'll hit the town.'

'Don't get too drunk!'

'We won't babe. Just my final days as a free man you know what I'm saying!' Just then the doorbell went, with Vic jumping to open the door.

'Brace yourself mate. He's hard work.'

'Don't worry I work with them all the time.' Aaron said, as he turned to make some drinks.

'Make mine a coffee lad, one sugar!'

'One? You used to have three!'

'Missus told me to cut down.' Adam muttered.

'He's here!' Vic sang as she brought her brother through.

'Adam.' Her brother said, nodding.

'Robert.'

'Oh and this is Aaron, Adams best mate.' Vic said as Aaron turned round, stunned to see Robert standing before him. A smile grew on both the men's lips. Of course, he's Vic's brother!

'Hey mate!'

'Rob?'


End file.
